Jamie Noble
Gibson later signed with World Wrestling Entertainment under the name Jamie Noble. He made his debut as a heel on the June 6, 2002 episode of SmackDown! by attacking the Hurricane and was joined by Nidia in a trailer park trash gimmick. He won the WWE Cruiserweight Championship and feuded with Tajiri and Billy Kidman. Noble then got an inheritance, making both Nidia and Noble rich. Noble and Nidia both turned face by befriending Torrie Wilson and Billy Gunn. Nidia finally left him after she was "blinded" by then heel Tajiri's black mist. He became a heel again by doing things he thought Nidia couldn't see (mainly using her as a human shield) and lied to her about them. During that time he also feuded with Rey Mysterio for the Cruiserweight Championship. The two would face off for the Championship and Noble lost. A Boyfriend vs. Girlfriend Blindfold Match was then scheduled for Noble and Nidia at No Way Out. Noble came out on top after cheating to see where Nidia was. He left WWE on September 15, 2004 when his steroid usage came to light following a staph infection. WWE suggested a contractual release (which at first Gibson was a little disappointed with) to return whenever he wanted. Jamie Noble made his return to WWE on the December 17, 2005 edition of Velocity and would later frequently team with fellow cruiserweight Kid Kash; during May 2006, Noble and Kash debuted a gimmick, where they would wear dog collars as well as bark and bite and had a short face run. The pair quickly turned heel and were soon named "The Pit Bulls". They then entered the hunt for the WWE Tag Team Championship. The team came to an end after Kash's release from the company on September 27, 2006. Afterwards, in 2007, Noble would return to competing in the cruiserweight division and performing as an enhancement talent against Rey Mysterio and Bobby Lashley. At No Way Out, Noble competed in a cruiserweight Gauntlet Match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. He was eliminated by his former WCW teammate, Jimmy Wang Yang. Noble returned to television on the June 8 edition of SmackDown!, teaming up with Chavo Guerrero and Daivari against Paul London, Brian Kendrick and Wang Yang in a losing effort. On the June 15 edition of Smackdown, Noble competed in a Fatal Four-Way number 1 contenders match for the Cruiserweight Championship, which he lost to Jimmy Wang Yang and also involved Shannon Moore and Daivari. In July, Noble would come up short in a Triple Threat Match for the Cruiserweight Championship against then Champion Guerrero and Funaki. Noble then competed in the Cruiserweight Open at The Great American Bash but was pinned by Hornswoggle. Noble would then begin a feud with Hornswoggle that would see him lose in various humiliating fashions, usually by count-out. Moore would constantly use his obsession with Hornswoggle to humiliate him as well. After his feud with Hornswoggle ended, Noble began an angle where he was easily defeated in his matches as punishment for being disrespectful to then-SmackDown! general manager, Vickie Guerrero. He was eventually placed in a match with Chuck Palumbo, which was expected to be yet another squash. Noble, however, defeated Palumbo, which began a feud between the two, as well as involving Palumbo's "friend" Michelle McCool. After his fourth win against Palumbo he came out when Chuck threatened to hurt McCool. Later in a tag team match, Palumbo attacked Noble and McCool, becoming a heel in the process. As a result of the double turn, Noble became a fan favorite once again. As part of the 2008 WWE Supplemental Draft, Noble was drafted to the Raw brand. Noble was then involved in a storyline where he tried to impress Layla on multiple occasions only to antagonize and be beaten by larger opponents. He started a feud with William Regal over the course of the storyline, with the two trading wins, and Layla, between them. On the September 15, 2008 edition of Raw, the feud escalated following Noble's victory over Paul Burchill. Layla came out and told Noble it was over and she found a man worthy of her in Regal. On the February 3 edition of ECW Noble asked then-ECW General Manager Theodore Long for an ECW contract and lost to The Boogeyman. On the February 23 episode of Raw, Noble suffered a neck injury in a match with Mike Knox, and was taken to a local hospital. His injury meant that the scheduled segment between Chris Jericho and Ricky Steamboat that was meant to take place in the ring, had to take place on the stage instead. It was later confirmed, however, that the injury was not severe. Noble has since recovered, and has made sporadic appearances. On the November 2 episode of Raw, Noble fought Sheamus in a losing effort when the referee stopped the match. Sheamus hit Noble with an Irish Curse and punt kick, then he put him on the top turnbuckle and kicked him to the outside. Sheamus finished with a powerbomb on the mats outside the ring. Noble was placed on a backboard and rolled out of the ring area. According to Michael Cole, Noble would be out for at least 2-3 weeks with severe back pain. On November 10, 2009 WWE.com announced that Noble had retired from pro wrestling after a 14-year career due to back, neck and shoulder injuries. Noble would then go on to work in his training position full-time.